


The Black Vow

by CatContessa



Category: Supernatural, Vocaloid
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, i wrote this at 3 am shut up, secret ~black vow~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatContessa/pseuds/CatContessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fallen Angel made a contract with the devil to trade in his wings for the one whom he loved above all. But the vow was so corrupted that it could not survive, that it forced the angel to forsake and end it all.<br/>Based off the Vocaloid song "Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~". First Destiel fic, please be nice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Vow

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I've only seen the animated series of Supernatural and a few clips from the show. I tried, people. I'll put up the next chapter whenever I can...I still have to study for the HSC. Goodnight, everyone.

_A fallen angel made a contract with the Devil to trade in his wings for the one whom he loved above all. But the vow was so corrupted that it could not survive, that it forced the angel to forsake and end it all._

\--

“Are you sure you did the ritual right?” Dean asks Bobby. It’s been about an hour (to Dean, at least), nothing’s happened and he’s starting to get fidgety. Bobby gives him a look like he’s about to get a lecture and Dean holds up a hand to stop him. “Okay, sorry,” He sighs. “Touchy, touchy.”

Another full minute goes by before the roof starts to rattle and a stone drops in Dean’s stomach. _Hellhounds? Demons? The Vashta Nerada?_ Dean reminds himself to stop watching Sam’s stupid British soaps as he and Bobby grab the sawed-off-shotguns nearby and aim at the barn door. “Wishful thinking,” Dean says to Bobby over the deafening clamour, “But maybe it’s just the wind?” He tries a smile, albeit being a slight tug of the lips. Bobby returns it, but only briefly. The rattling and banging continues for a while before the lights start exploding one by one and by now Dean’s tensions are running pretty damn high- as if crawling out of his own grave and watching someone’s eyes get burned out weren’t enough! - and suddenly the doors open as the wooden beam barring it snaps in two and the last of the lights explode.

There’s someone there- A someone who stands at about six foot in a trench coat with a distant look in his eyes.

The someone walks through the shower of sparks and moves towards the two men, who open fire, the rock salt in the bullets exploding from the barrels and embedding themselves in the someone’s chest, but it does nothing, and the person keeps walking towards them. Dean makes a grab for the silver knife as the person turns to him.   
“Who the hell are you?!” He asks.   
“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” The man replies. A light comes on in Dean’s head- Castiel.   
“Yeah? Thanks for that.” The knife is plunged into Castiel’s chest and the blade sinks to the hilt, but nothing happens. Dean’s eyes flick to Bobby as Castiel pulls out the knife and lets it drop to the floor like nothing happened- something weird’s going on- and it’s not the normal kind of weird that they deal with on a daily basis.

\--

_A wounded angel fell to earth, to a small town at sunset. As he clutches his wounds, a hand is offered to him. “Are you alright?” Someone asks. The angel looked up, and saw a man with beautiful eyes. The second that their eyes met, something deep within the pathetic angel stirred, and so began his Fall._

\--

“What the hell was that?!” Dean snaps at Castiel as soon as they get out of the car.   
“I don’t understand,” Castiel replies. He genuinely has no idea why Dean is angry with him.   
Dean gives Castiel a look. “You’re kidding me, right?” Castiel stands there, confused, and Dean runs a hand through his hair. “I try to do one last thing for you while you’re still on Earth and you just go and--!” Dean doesn’t finish his sentence because Castiel has covered Dean’s lips with his own and is kissing him. The guy kisses like a pro, but all that’s running through Dean’s mind is a string of ‘what the fuck is going on’ and he pushes Castiel away, trying to find things to say to the angel, but the words are stuck in his throat. Castiel stares at him, and in a blink of an eye, he’s gone, but Dean could’ve sworn he saw a very specific look cross his face- he was heartbroken.

\--

_Despite their bond, what the angel wanted and what the man desired were two different things entirely, and the angel did not realise this until he took that which was not his._

_“Despite my sin, I feel no remorse. As long as I can love, there is no regret. But if it means that I can be with you, then I shall offer my wings to the devil if that will grant my wish.”_

\--

 


End file.
